


drunken words are sober thoughts

by sapphicarchives



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Admitting of feelings, Flustered Martin, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, drunk words r sober thoughts ;), idk what else to add??? theyre gay and in love, martin is a GENTLEMAN!!!, no taking advantage of anyone here, touchy drunk jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicarchives/pseuds/sapphicarchives
Summary: Jon finally agrees to going out for drinks and gets a little too tipsy.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	drunken words are sober thoughts

When Tim had said he was going out for drinks, Jon assumed that meant a way for Tim to pick up chicks and, well, men as well. Not an invitation leading to the entirety of the Archival staff going to a local club, including Jon. 

Jon had adamantly refused, stating many different excuses as to why he couldn’t go. But he had used each excuse one time too many, so the rest of the staff were able to pick apart his lies. Which is why he was now sitting in a little booth in a pub surrounded by his inferiors. He felt mildly uncomfortable, but not enough to fake a phone call announcing his exit. Besides, it was nice to see everyone in a more relaxed setting. Tim was, well, exactly the same as he would’ve thought, while Sasha was a bit more outgoing (not in a particularly bad way, just notable). Martin, however, seemed vastly uncomfortable. Jon was sitting next to him in the booth and his posture was rigid. Jon normally would have commented on this, but tonight he just wanted to blend in with his colleagues. 

Jon ordered one drink. A coke and rum. He only ordered one. But who was he to stop the nice waiter when more kept coming. By the time he finally said “no thank you,” to a drink, his words were dramatically slurred and Sasha had to stifle a snort. Jon had already started to overshare just a bit and now, well, he was five minutes into talking about his first kiss. Unbeknownst to him, Martin was absolutely losing it next to him, as Sasha and Tim were trying to keep their laughs in. Once Jon was finally finished, Martin made up an excuse to go get a drink, with Tim following close behind him. 

“So, how’s drunk Jon going?” Tim asked with a smirk. Martin groaned and put his face in his hands. 

“He’s going to be the death of me, Tim,” he muttered into his hands. “I can’t I- Jesus Christ.”  
Tim laughed at this, enjoying Martin’s struggle. “Well, you’ve been waiting for Jon to come for drinks forever, so you got what you asked for.” Martin looked up at Tim with a glare. “Sorry, sorry. At least he’s opening up a bit? And hey, now you know for sure he likes guys!” Martin thought this through. Tim was right, he specifically remembered Jon saying “he kissed me,” and assuming nothing had changed since then, Tim made a good point.  
Martin’s drink was ready so he and Tim both went back to the table, not wanting to seem too suspicious. When they sat down, Jon and Sasha went silent. Well, somewhat silent. Jon was giggling quite a bit. 

As soon as Martin was settled in his seat, Jon draped himself over him. Martin looked desperately to Sasha and Tim, who seemed just as surprised as he was. Jon hadn’t done this with Sasha when he and Tim were at the bar, nor did he make any motion to do so with Tim. “Er- Jon? Are you alright?” Martin asked, face redder than the booth they were sitting in. “‘m fine, Martin,” he slurred in reply. “Jon, we should probably get you home,” Martin said. Jon laid his head on Martin’s shoulder, with which Martin spluttered out, “Jon- are you sure you’re alright- you haven’t taken anything, have you?” Jon giggled again. “No, just the… couple drinks.” Tim snorted at this. 

Jon didn’t detach himself from Martin, nor did it seem like he was going to. “Sash and I should probably get going, it’s getting late and we still have work tomorrow and all,” Tim told them as he gathered his jacket. Sasha nodded in agreement. “I- no, I-I think you can spare just a bit more, right guys?” Martin asked, grasping for straws. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be alone with Jon, no not at all. It was because he did. 

Tim shook his head. “No, no I’m pretty tired too. I’ll see you two tomorrow.” Tim winked at Martin, which made him scowl at him in return. “Byyye Tim,” Jon slurred with a sloppy wave to Tim and Sasha. They both returned the wave, left some cash, and left the bar. Jon looked up at Martin with huge, drunken eyes. Martin had to look away. “Jon, you should really get back to your flat.” Jon shook his head. “I don’t have a flat. Sold it. I’ve been sleeping in the archives.” This was news to Martin. “Jon, what? You should’ve told me, you can’t constantly be in the archives.” Jon only shrugged, giggling again. 

Martin sighed and stood up. He hoisted Jon’s arm over his shoulder and stood him up. “Alright, you’re coming back to my flat tonight. Get you hydrated and fed, yeah?” 

“Martin, you’re so sweeeet. All cute and sweet.” Martin faltered, stammering. “Let’s… get you back now.” Jon just smiled and leaned onto Martin with his head once again leaned onto Martin’s shoulder. 

Martin’s flat was just down the road, luckily, so there wasn’t much walking to do. He was on the first floor as well, which was easy. He inserted his key and opened the door for him and Jon, who collapsed onto Martin’s bed. Martin smiled at this. It was a nice sight, Jon draped on his bed. Under any other circumstance, he would’ve stared longer but this wasn’t some teen movie shit, Jon was extremely drunk and not in his right mind. Martin got Jon a large cup of water and some crackers. He made Jon have at least a few sips of water and a cracker, then tucked Jon in bed. “Goodnight, Jon,” he said softly. Jon reached out for Martin with a look of drunken concern. “No, no go to bed, Jon.” 

“I love you, Martin,” Jon muttered then closed his eyes and snores came from him immediately after. Martin went into a state of shock at this and walked out to his living room, sitting on the couch. He looked back at the silhouette of Jon in his bed then down at his hands. Jon was drunk, very drunk, he didn’t mean anything he said. However, a voice in the back of his head said “drunk words are sober thoughts.” But this was Jonathan Sims he was talking about, his boss. Head archivist at the Magnus Institute. 

Martin sighed and lay down. He needed sleep, that’s what he needed. Not to dwell on stupid, drunken words muttered by his boss before he fell into a drunken sleep. He had had a few drinks as well so falling asleep wasn’t particularly hard for him. 

Jon had woken up with the worst hangover imaginable and wanted to promptly go right back to bed. But it wasn’t his bed he was lying in, now was it his room. Or his flat. He sat straight up and looked around, only to find Martin lying on the couch in the flat he had woken up in. Putting the pieces together, he assumed this was Martin’s flat and considering the hangover he felt, he’d most likely been blackout drunk the night before. Martin had apparently fallen asleep without a blanket on him and he looked sadly cold. Jon looked around for a blanket and gently set it onto Martin.

Martin awoke to a blanket on him as well as some water and a sheepish looking Jon. “Martin- I- I don’t know what I did last night but whatever it was I am deeply sorry.” Martin squinted at Jon then reached for his glasses. “What… do you think you did?” he asked cautiously, slightly scared for the answer. Jon blinked up at Martin. “I… er- well- I’m assuming-”

“Jon, do you think we slept together?” Martin exclaimed, holding back a snort. When Jon didn’t reply, he said “Your face is giving me all the confirmation I need.” Martin realized what exactly that meant, now that he was thinking about it. “We didn’t do anything, Jon. No need to worry. The worst you did was sleepily say ‘I love you’ but that’s about it.” His face was a bright red by the time he finished and he knew Jon could notice it. “I said ‘I love you?!’” Jon asked, more shocked about this than thinking they had slept together, which Martin couldn’t tell if it was flattering or a bit insulting. “Well- yeah? You were quite drunk, Jon, and barely conscious. You said it right before you fell asleep, so I assumed you say it to whoever you live with.”  
“I live with my cat and my cat only and haven’t said those words in quite a long time,” he mumbled. “I’m quite sorry if that made you uncomfortable, Martin. I know how much of a handful I can be when drunk, I would’ve just had Tim take me home if I’d been a bit more… aware.” 

Martin waved him off. “Hush, I’m just glad I could help. How are you having such a good conversation? You must be beyond hungover.” Jon chuckled. “College was, er, it was a rough couple of years.” This was the last thing Martin had expected. He’d always thought Jon was one of those people who stayed in studying all throughout college. Martin only nodded in return, feeling a bit awkward all of the sudden. His boss and longtime crush was standing next to his bed after having thought they’d slept together the night before. “Jon, why… did you assume we slept together?” Martin asked. “Well- I woke up in your flat with no memory of the night before. In college, that meant a one night stand. And while I don’t particularly do… that anymore, I don’t know what drunken-me thought in the moment, especially considering I woke up in your flat.” Martin raised an eyebrow. “Don’t do what? One-night stands?” Jon laughed. “No, no, sex. I don’t really… have sex. I’m asexual.” Things were clicking into place for Martin now, but that was a few questions for later. “Wait- backtrack- what’s so special about my flat? Is it because of Prentiss? I moved after that, I thought I told you? Must’ve not…” 

Jon shook his head, seeming a little bit more nervous than a second ago. “No, no, just… er... “ Jon was desperately searching for the right words to get out. “I have a fondness for you I don’t particularly have with others. If that… makes sense. So I was a bit worried I may have said, or done things, I wouldn’t do in my right mind.” Martin raised an eyebrow at this, focusing more on the last part. “You wouldn’t say I love you to me in your right mind?” he asked, his tone a bit insulted. Jon’s eyes widened and he scrambled to fix what he said. “No! Well- yes, I wouldn’t, because I would have been afraid of… if you said it back.” They both sat in silence for a moment. Martin was wracking his brain, trying to think back on Jon’s tone, his specific words. “When you say fondness you mean…?” 

“I mean, I like you more than a coworker or friend.” Martin’s eyes blew wide open and his cheeks dusted pink. He shook his hands a bit out of pure excitement, unable to hold it back. Jon looked at him, puzzled. “I- are you happy? I hadn’t thought this would’ve been a good thing considering how awful I had been to you in the past.” Martin knew exactly what Jon was talking about, however had forgiven him after the Prentiss attack. When Jon let him stay in the Archives, he knew it was, in a way, a sort of apology. Not to mention, Jon could’ve called him slurs and he would’ve willingly kissed him the next second. Not that he’d admit that ever. “No- no, I mean yes I am happy! Extremely. I just- you caugh-caught me by surprise, is all. I never would’ve… expected you to like me.” Jon looked a bit puzzled by this, as if of course he’d like Martin, why wouldn’t he? “I mean- I thought you hated me. Not to mention! Not to mention I mean you’re you, Jon! Calm, collected, ho-handsome, Jonathan Sims. While me? I’m ‘you haven’t seen a dog, have you?’ poetry writing Martin Blackwood.” Jon chuckled a bit at this.

“Martin, of course I like you. I… honestly thought it was a bit obvious that I like you.” 

“I thought the same! Well- about me liking you, I mean. Everyone else knew and, well, constantly made fun of me for it.” He laughed softly to himself, Jon chiming in with a chuckle. “Well… Martin I can promise it is most definitely reciprocated,” Jon said softly, to which Martin blushed worse than ever. “I… that’s… well, would you like to go out for dinner sometime? Just the two of us.” Jon nodded with a smile. 

“I’d like that."

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first tma fic i hope you all enjoy <3333
> 
> tumblr: sapphicjarchivist  
> tik tok: alandraculaofficial  
> discord: alan dracula#6969


End file.
